Life Before You
by EN.VampCookie432
Summary: All human. Sookie has always been the quiet type. Her friends and boyfriend keep trying to break the wall that's keeping a wilder Sookie hidden. But what happens when she meets tall, blond and handsome? Can he break the wall or is Sookie strong enough to keep it up? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this laying around and had completely forgotten about it. Read it through, edited it and wanted you guys to see it. So I hope you like it, and if not that's totally fine too! **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

I sat in my room and was reading one of my cheesy romance novels, when I heard the rumbling of Mike's Harley racing down the street. I instantly threw my book on the bed and ran to the window. As I suspected, Mike was parking down at the front of my house. He looked up and saw me. He waved me to come down.

Amelia, his cousin and one of my best friends, was having a party over at her house tonight. I'm not a party girl. I'm more the quiet, kind southern bell I was raised to be. Most of my friends loved to party and be wild and just act crazy and be free. I wished I could be like that sometimes. But after looking at them and myself, I prefer myself. I may not be as free and fun as they are, but I have a future and I would like to get the most out of it. I want the job I've always wanted – and I'm destined to get it once I know what it is.

My friend Amelia is the wildest and most free person I've ever met. She doesn't care if other people judge her, she's just being who she is, and that's why I love her so much. We may be the complete opposite of each other, but that doesn't matter. We learned a lot from each other through the time we've been friends. She's been given me wisdom about wild lifestyle and tried to make more like her – with no luck I'm afraid – and I've been trying to make her as smart as me – with no luck I'm afraid, too.

I had planned to stay home and get some homework done or finish my novel. But after a week and a half of begging, mostly from Amelia and Mike, I've finally said yes. The begging wasn't the only reason I agreed, though. I need to socialize more than I do, 'cause apparently I'm spending half of my life cooked up in my room surrounded by homework according to Amelia. So I'm gonna prove her wrong by going to her party. The people at our school do say that she's hosting some pretty awesome parties, so I thought maybe it was time _too_ to experience one of her 'awesome' parties.

I was wearing navy blue jeans that clung well to my butt, a tight black tank top with a 'V' shaped neckline that dipped a little lower than I was used to, and four inch black heels. My hair was down and fell about my face and down my back in long soft curls. I'm not big on covering myself with make-up, so I only wore a little mascara and some rouge on my cheeks.

I was all ready to go. I grabbed my cardigan that was hanging on the back of my desk chair, pulled it on and headed downstairs to the door. Once at the door, I took my purse on the table just beside it, walked outside and locked the door behind me.

Both my parents were on yet another business trip and were home in a week or so. My brother, Jason, was in university in England and wasn't coming home for at least three more months. So I was all alone. I didn't mind it though. The silence in the house was calming if not annoying.

I stalked over to Mike who had taken his helmet off and was running his fingers through his messed up hair. He looked good with helmet-hair. As I neared him he turned his head in my direction. His face lit up at the sight of me. He looked me up and down, and when his eyes returned back to mine, he smirked. He was appreciating the view and I could only do the same. He was wearing black jeans, a snow white 'V' neck t-shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket to complete the look. _Mmm…_

"Wow… look who's cleaned up nicely," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "You look amazing, doll."

I could feel myself blush from my face down to the start of my neck.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Ready to go?" he offered me his hand, which I happily took.

He helped up on the bike and handed me the extra helmet. I wasn't so happy to get my hair ruined now that I've spend quite the while to fix it and all, but safety first, right?

We drove for about 10 minutes before we came to a huge house where the front lawn, and porch, looked like it's been ravaged by Vikings. My guess is that it had been ravaged by crazy _people_, but Vikings… I don't think so, no. While we were driving up the little gravel road to the main doors, I looked around and saw a few people who was laying in some of the bushes – probably too drunk to stand on their own two feet without help – while others were just running around laughing like maniacs and drinking god knows what. I wasn't gonna drink any of the stuff they were pouring down their throats, 'cause either they had been drinking too much or Amelia had spiced the alcohol. The second sounds more like Amelia.

We made it to the porch stairs, leading to those big ass doors that always made me wonder how the hell you got them open without inhuman strength. Mike sat me off here but didn't motion to come with me.

"You don't intend on leaving me here, are you?" I asked worried.

He chuckled and said, "No, don't worry. I'm just gonna find a place to park. You go on in and I'll find you later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you in there." I waved at him and went for the stairs.

I was on my way in the doors – that thankfully was open – and was disgusted at the people, not necessarily boy on girl (FYI), who looked like they were eating each other's faces off either pressed up against a wall or laying tangled up with one another on a piece of furniture or on the stairs that led up to the first floor.

"Folks now a days really have no shame, do they?" I muttered in a voice low enough so only I could hear.

I made my way across the room and headed for the living room where I figured the center of the party must be. As I was stepping into the room I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before my eyes; people were either half-dressed or completely naked – some to my big disgust – and were dry humping each other all over the living room. I tried to look somewhere else, but everywhere I looked people were practically having sex with the least of cares that everyone could see them. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see the scaring sight. I put my hands over my ears to deck the moans and screams out. But still it came through.

It wasn't a party I've agreed to come to. It was an orgy.

* * *

**So there you have the first chapter. I know it's not that long, but I thought this might be a perfect place to leave a small cliff hanger? ;)**

**I have more chapters ready, but want your opinion before I continue - I won't waste my time writing more chapters for a story that no one likes, but instead use it to come up with others and better stories instead. You other authors understand that, right?**

**Let me know what like and dislike. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! I'm sorry for taking so long on the second chapter but, here you have it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I own nothing - though I wish ;)**

* * *

Oh my God… they've tricked me into going to an orgy. What friends I have!

I couldn't take the sight that had already made a scar in my mind. I started taking steps backwards, hoping to find the door. But the only thing my back found, was the wall. I quickly looked behind me and saw the door was right beside me. Before I could skip out of the room, a hand was placed on my shoulder and brought me into a hug.

"Sookie!" of course it was Amelia.

"Hey Amelia." I said while hugging her back.

When she released me and pulled back to look at my face, she had the biggest grin on her face. I looked her over. She nearly wearing anything; a pale pink bra and matching panties that hung way too low on her hips, plus it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. But then, I guess that was what she was looking for in the first place if I know her right? Her hair was messed up – it was clear to see that she had just been entertaining someone, or been entertained herself.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so glad that came!" she said as if this was the happiest day of her life. "Honestly, I didn't expect you to come. I mean, look around. I didn't think this was something you'd ever agree to?"

She sounded as surprised as I felt. "Well, if I knew that I had agreed to go to an orgy, I never would've come in the first place."

"I know you wouldn't." she smiled. "That's why I asked Mike not to tell you that this was going to be an orgy, but a party instead."

"Amelia you bitch!" I threw my hands up to my mouth, covering it when I failed in suppressing a smile. "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh Sook, you know me. I don't make things like this happen without a reason." Well, that was true.

"And may I ask for that reason before I leave?"

"You are not going anywhere! You're staying 'til _I _say otherwise." She winked.

"You can't possibly think that I'm going to stay with all this going on around me, Ames?" I said, indicating to the people surrounding us.

"Oh, c'mon Sook!" Amelia said "You need to just let your surroundings take you over and be someone you're not – even if it's only for the night."

"You're too much sometimes." I chuckled.

"I know," she winked at me with a devilish smile on her lips. "Now get your feet working, I have someone I would like for you to meet."

Amelia then took a hold of my elbow and dragged me through the mass of people. When we were out the backdoors leading out to the terrace, garden and pool. As I looked around I saw that this was where the other half of the "party" was. She led me over the bar in the corner of the terrace, away from all people and the noises they were making. Once we maneuvered our way through the chaos, I was able to look where we were heading. Apparently, it was over to probably the most gorgeous man I've ever encountered. He sat on one of the bar stools, just looking casual.

He had to be at least 6.4" of what I could see. He had crystal blue eyes that matched my own. Short blond hair, close to the color of mine. He also had the perfect amount of muscles; it wasn't too much or too little. The t-shirt he was wearing looked as if it was painted on, so you could clearly see his mouthwatering six-pack that was hiding underneath it. Other than the shirt, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, boots and a beautiful silver anchor necklace.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had stopped at his necklace until I looked back at his face to see him smirking at me. To him it had probably looked like I had stared at his chest or abs. I immediately blushed, starting down at my toes and raced all the way up to my face.

"Sookie, this is Eric Northman. Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Amelia so kindly introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eric." I smiled and stuck my hand out to him. I had intended to shake hands, but he picked it up and bent down and placed a lingering kiss on the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sookie." Eric said in a husky voice and smiled. I blushed ten times redder when I realized that he has yet to let go of my hand. I glanced down at our still joined hands and then back up at Eric. His smiled broadened as he saw where my eyes had landed a second ago and then let my hand slip out of his grasp. I immediately missed the feel of his hand in mine.

I gave him a sheepishly smile before looking down at my heels.

"Well," Amelia's voice broke the awkward silence that had formed between us. We both directed our eyes at her as she spoke, "I have party to take care of. Why don't you two talk and get to know each other better? Let me help you get started?" me and Eric exchanged a glace then turned our attention back at Amelia. "Eric's just moved back to town after 'visiting' his family in Sweden for three years. So why don't you, Sook, fill Eric in on everything he's been missing?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what her intentions are.

"Uhm, sure, of course I can." I forced a smile on when I looked back at Eric, then turning my head in Amelia's direction and gave her a cold look that said _'you're dead to me.' _Amelia just grinned.

"Great! You two have fun now." she said, then winking at both of us. I rolled my eyes and she giggled, turning on her heel and walked away.

I turned back to Eric. His eyes were roaming over my body with an appreciative smirk playing on his lips. They stayed at my breasts a little longer than I was comfortable with, but I only blushed more. When his eyes reached mine again, his smile widened. It seemed like he wasn't even ashamed that he'd practically been stripping me with his eyes. I smiled wryly and then down at the ground.

"So," I said while taking the seat next to him. "Where do you know Amelia from?"

"Nowhere, actually. She came up to my house about a two and half week ago, welcomed me to the neighborhood and said if I needed to be shown around, she knew just who could do the perfect job." he grinned and winked which made me blush deeper. "Anyway, I then explained how I still have house here, but it's just been standing empty collecting dust while I've been gone."

I couldn't help but giggle just a little and he smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you were saying?"

He searched my eyes for a second then said, "Well, we talked for a while and right before she left she invited me to her, uhm…. 'party' if you can call it that?" he cringed.

"You don't seem like you belong here."

"Neither do you."

"Well, that's because I don't. Amelia set me up to come tonight for two reasons."

Eric leaned closer and asked, "What might those two reasons be?"

"Okay, number one; to meet you – which she told me – and two; in hopes that I would finally let go of the good, innocent girl I've always been, and just be the complete opposite of what I am." I lowered my eyes to the marble countertop as I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes.

I felt a finger under my chin, lifting my face up and over towards his. I met his eyes and saw that they were filled with concern.

"What has gotten you upset so suddenly?" Eric asked softly.

"It's doesn't matter, it's not of your concern and–"

"Sookie, I'm asking because I want to know." he cut me off.

"Eric really, it's not important."

"I'm not letting this go, Sookie. So the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can move on with the conversation." he smiled teasingly.

I smiled back and sighed. "It's just that all of my friends are so badly trying to change who I originally is, into a more free person. Into someone I'm not." I paused. "They've been trying for years but with no luck. They keep telling me that I'm boring, that I'm not open enough to experience new things. I just want them to accept me for who I am and not for a fake me." I smiled nervously. "That doesn't sound crazy does it?"

"Not at all," Eric said and caressed my cheek. "I understand why you don't want change who you are and you shouldn't, no matter what anyone says. Even your friends. So don't let them get to you like this, if they're really your friends," he paused and searched my eyes again. "They wouldn't want to change a thing about you."

"That's everything I want."

"What?"

"Friends that doesn't want to change me into something I'm not."

He smiled awkwardly before saying, "I know we've just met, but from the little time I've been talking to you, my impression of you is, as you said earlier, innocent perfection. I can't see you as any one of them over there."

He pointed in the direction of the mass enjoying themselves, and others.

"Thank you, that's very sweet and exactly what I needed to hear right now."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked up into his eyes, finding myself getting lost in his, oh so blue eyes. The sound of a vase or pot breaking gave both me and Eric a shock and we looked behind us to see that is was a couple who had kicked one over the edge of the terrace. Our gazes met once again and we smiled at each other as we were now out of the trance we had been in.

"So," I said slowly. "Do you have any questions?"

* * *

**So... what do you think? Do you want another chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! And I am terribly sorry for extra long delay, but it's Christmas an' all. I was very busy so I hope you can forgive me, if not, then it's my own fault. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter extra long because I was late with the posting. I hope you like it!**

**BTW: Charlaine Harris owns everything - lucky b*tch! ;P  
**

* * *

"Before you start asking any questions," I said, holding a finger up to stop him as he opened his mouth to talk. "I thought you should know that I haven't here for very long, and Amelia knows that, so why she chose me to fill you up is beyond me." I sighed. "But, I'll answer what I can and if it's not good enough, there are always lots of others to ask. So, it there anything special on your mind?"

"Not really." Eric started. "I'm not that big on gossip an' all. But I do have a few questions, if that's okay?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I'm curious to who's new in town. Do you know any newbies?"

"Yeah. Well, there's me." I said a little shy. "I moved in about one and half years ago. I live in the elder farm house down by the lake and–"

Eric held up a hand making me stop my sentence.

"You don't, by any chance, have a big oak tree in your backyard, do you?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked, eyes a little wide.

"Because I live in the house next door." He grinned.

I did not expect that. I can't say that I'm not a little relived; I always thought it some old creep who hated everything about the outside world. The house was always dark, even when it was dark, so you wouldn't notice that a house was lying there – not until you walked into it, that is.

I had asked a lot of people about the house and who lived there, but everyone said they had no idea who lived there? They've never seen the shadow of a person inside or outside the house as long as they'd lived there. Then I asked how long they've lived on the street, and it went up to three years and a couple of month more.

It gave me a great mystery to solve. I never did though, not on my own. I've spent many nights looking over at the house from my bedroom window, wondering who lived there or if anyone did at all. It would be weird if there weren't, though. Every month there's been coming gardeners keeping the front and backyard neat.

Now why would anyone do that if no one was living there, eh?

"Really?" I asked, a smile forming at the corners of my mouth.

"What a coincidence," Eric said. His grin widened and I blushed.

"It's good to know there's actually gonna be life over there now," I giggled. "I can't say it was a delight to live next to that house for one and a half years without knowing who lived there, that is, if there was anyone in the first place."

"Well, I hope it'll be more of a delight now that you know there's life in the house next to yours." He smiled, showing all of his teeth.

As I began to think over what we've been talking about, something didn't make sense in my head. He said he was new neighbor, and that he has been getting settled for over two weeks, and I had no idea until tonight that I was getting a new neighbor. How could that be possible? How could he get things in and out of the house while I was next door? And more amazing; doing it without making a sound?

With that in mind…

"You said you've been moving back in for a little over two weeks, right?" I asked. I had to find out what's going on.

"Yeah," Eric said slowly, clearly confused as to why I'm bringing it up now.

"And you said that we were going to be neighbors, right?"

"Yeah,"

"How have you been getting yourself settled without me knowing?" I narrowed my eyes. "I mean, no one can do that without making a sound. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable right now, but I'm just confused."

"It's fine, Sookie." Eric said with a sly smile. "I've just been puzzling around in the house at night, mostly when everyone's already sleeping."

"Really?" he nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why so late?"

"I come home late at night because I run a bar and I use most of my day with the business, so I use the night the get the place clean and decorated."

"Oh," I quietly said. "That makes sense. I'm sorry for snooping around in your business like that, I don't usually do that."

"Sookie it's fine, I don't mind." Eric assured me. "I'd probably do the same if I were you."

I looked down and smiled. He was being so nice to me and I was blushing more when I was with him than when I was with Mike. Hey, speaking of Mike, where the hell was he?

I look down at my watch to see that it has already been an hour since he dropped me off to park his bike. It couldn't take this long, that much I know. When I looked back up at Eric, all thoughts of Mike completely disappeared. I could always find him later.

I remembered where we changed subject and thought it might be a good idea to get back on track with what he asked me to begin with.

"Other than, uhm…" I mentally slapped myself across the face for letting my sentence trail into nothing. I blushed again and it was starting get really hot out here.

"Other than what?" Eric questioned, pulling me back into the now.

"Oh! Right, uhm." I stammered and looked back down at my thighs. "Other than me, Amelia moved here for two years and eight month ago and she pretty much knows everyone in town." I looked up at him to find him staring right at me. He held my gaze and I had to shake my head to clear it. "Then there is a girl named Susan Jones. She moved here last month, into the big green house about five or six down from here. Then the Tillman couple moved six months ago 'cause they thought it was getting boring on the street, their house is still on sale, though there has been quite a lot of lookers over the months." I pause to think if I'd forgotten someone, which I'm pretty sure I haven't. "That's it, I think."

"Well, that's quite a lot for this street. There are not many who moves away because they love it so much here. Although, I'm not surprised the Tillman's are gone, they never really did live one place more than a year at a time." He rolled his eyes and gave me a lopsided smile which I returned with one of my nervous smiles.

"I can see what you mean. Everybody is so nice, there's not a person here, I know that is, that is anything but."

Eric snorted and looked around. I immediately sat all of my attention on what came out of his mouth next.

"Then you clearly don't know Mike Dawson." He said rolling his before looking back at me.

"Huh?" was all I could say. I was dumbfounded.

"Mike Dawson." Eric repeated. "He's not worth anything. He and I used to be best friends before I left. He's the biggest player I've ever met – couldn't even keep a girl around for more than a month before he dumped them and went to the next in line. I cut him off when I found him having sex with my ex-girlfriend and haven't spoken to him since."

I sat with my mouth agape. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew none other than my Mike on this street so I don't kinda have a choice. Of course Eric had no idea that I was dating Mike, otherwise I didn't think he would've said it. I felt my rage start to boil over. I reached over and took his hand in mine, trying to sooth with the little things. The one corner of his mouth went up as he looked down at our hands, then up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You can understand that trust would be a problem after that, right? Both friendship and relationship." Eric said, sounding a little nervous as he said the last part.

I nodded.

"Of course." I said. "Who wouldn't have that kind of an issue after discovering such a thing?" I stroked his hand with my thump. My smile disappeared and I looked down again, trying to hide the two tears that escaped each of my eyes. But, of course, he saw and put a finger under my chin and raised my gaze to meet his. I could see the concern in them as I finally looked into them. He raised his other hand to my face and wiped my tears away. Then he just held my face in between his palms and searched my eyes, as if he could find the answer he was seeking in them.

"Have I said something I shouldn't?" he then asked. Eric still hadn't removed his hands from my face and I'm happy he hasn't; they're so soft and warm against my skin that I suddenly wanted them elsewhere.

"No, you haven't. You've only made me fear that my relationship's gonna end very soon."

His eyes read disappointment, concern and confusion as I said 'relationship' and dropped his hands back into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I've been dating Mike Dawson for a month now. And, according to you, it won't last longer than that. So I'm pretty sure that it's over soon." I tried to smile but of course failed.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't know. I–"

"It's okay, Eric." I interrupted him. "Of course you didn't know, so there's nothing for you to be sorry about. You haven't been around for three years, there was no way you could've known."

"I _am_ sorry," he said with apologizing eyes.

"Really Eric, it's fine. How were you supposed to know?" I gave him a reassuring smile – or what I hoped it was – and took his hand in mine again.

_Mike_. He still hadn't found me and I gave him extra time too.

Where was he? Who was he with? What was he doing? Why hadn't he found me yet, I can't be that hard to spot? I really should go look for him but I didn't want to leave Eric yet. I know it shouldn't be, but it was hard to choose what I should do. Either I stayed with Eric and let Mike find me as he promised or I went to my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. After Eric told me what Mike had done, I began to be insecure with me and Mike's relationship but chose to let it go and think about it later.

I finally came to the point that I am _still_ Mike's girlfriend and I should do what every good girlfriend should do when their boyfriend hadn't come to them yet; go look for them even though you don't want to.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Eric.

Right after the question left my lips, I came to remember that I had my watch on. But it really not my fault, my brain is all ruined with Mike and this gorgeous God in front of me. So you can't blame me for behaving like I'm brainless.

Eric didn't seem to notice that I had a watch on, so he pulled out his phone, checked it and put it back in his pocket while answering, "Close to 10:45. Am I that doll to talk to?" he said with a smirk.

"No! No, not at all." I said quickly and couldn't help laugh a little. "I was just wondering. Mike said he'd find, he set me of at the front door to go park his bike. It can't take more than 15 minutes to park and come back, right?"

"It shouldn't. When did you arrive?"

"9:30, so it's been over an hour. You'd think he would've found me by now."

"You wanna go look for him? I can help if you want?" he offered.

"No, but thanks for the offer though. I'll be fine." I said and hopped off of the stool and turned to leave. Then a question came to mind and I quickly turned back and asked, "Where can I find you if I don't find him?"

"I don't know? I'll probably leave soon, I'm not that much in the _orgy mood_ tonight." He grinned and I chuckled. "You want my number so you can call me if you don't find either of us?"

_Duh! Of course I do, gimme!_

"Sure." I simple said.

"You have your phone on you?" he asked.

I fished out my phone out back pocket and handed it to him. He programed his number into my phone-list and then gave it back to me with a smirk.

"I hope to hear from you soon," Eric said, picking up my hand and kissed the back of it and I blushed, again. "It was really nice to meet you, Sookie."

"You too, Eric." I said my smile widening. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." He said in a husky voice that made my breathing heavy. He let go of my hand then. I gave him a last smile before turning around and walking off in the hopes _not _to find Mike.

* * *

**I just thought I'd give you a heads up that I won't post any new chapters until next year. It'll be either the 2nd or 3rd?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodday everybody, got the next chapter for ya! **

**Enjoy, hope you like it! **

**BTW; I own nothing. It all belongs to Charlaine Harris :)**

* * *

I was starting to think that Mike had disappeared from the _party, _and I was starting to get a little worried. I had been trying to track him down for him in almost 20 minutes and still no sign on him. Everytime I opened a new door I walked in on some really disturbing scenes, screaming and storming out in hope to never see them again.

_'I'm not gonna get any sleep for at a least.' _I thought.

I was beginning to lose hope in finding Mike, but I only had a couple of more rooms to go - and yes, I know I may scar myself for life with the sights that will lay behind the doors, but I had to make sure that Mike was okay. 'Cause I was a good girlfriend.

At the moment I was on the second floor and at the bottom of a long, looong hall where on door was located at the end of it. It was the second to last I had left of all the rooms in the house. I reached the door and crossed my fingers, hoping Mike was inside.

I took a grip on the handle, turning it slowly before poking my head inside the door and gasped at the sight before me; Mike was there, but not only was he not alone. He was dick deep in a woman I had never seen before. To say I was shocked was to put it mildly. I pushed the door wide open and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

They both scream and quickly covered themselves under the duvet. The woman turned as red as a mailbox while Mike was looking surprised and quilty.

"Sookie, it's not what it looks like." Mike tried to explain, but I had no interest in hearing any of his apologies.

"Why is it that every time that a woman catches her boyfriend cheating on her, he says that 'it's not what it looks like' when it is _exactly _what it looks like!" I asked angrily. "Who the fuck she anyway?"

"I, uh... I'm Celina." she says awkwardly.

"Sookie, I know it looks bad but it really isn-"

"Don't you dare say it's not what it looks like, 'cause we all know that it is." I cut him off. "I have been looking for you for over 20 minutes, I've been worried that something might have happened to you. But all this time you've been with her, fucking her while you know that your girlfriend is in the same house. Did you think that I wouldn't come look for you when you didn't show up?"

"Sookie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know i would never do that!" Mike said.

God, I could juat punsh him right now.

"Okay, so thought I'd be okay with this?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

I swear, if he's gonna say 'yes' I'm gonna kick him so hard in the nuts that he will never be able to walk straight again.

"No, of course not but I-"

"You know what Mike, save it." I cut him off once again. "I don't wanna hear it. You two go back to whatever you were doing before I walked in and Mike, I don't ever want anything to do with you ever again, do you understand?"

"Sookie, you-"

I'm out the door before he can finsih his sentence. I had no intension of hearing his excuses anymore. I run down the hall, my eyes full of tears and my heart broken. Eric was right, Mike's a cheating son of a bitch! Just as I reach the top of the staircase I hear Mike calling my name at the other end of the hall.

"Sookie! Please, just listen to me!" he calls and starts running down to me.

I hurried down the stairs, but stumbled over my feet at the last step. Instead of hitting the floor, I fell into a wall of muscles with two iron arms cirkling around my waist.

I let out an "Umph," sound as my face hits his chest. I look up those dreamy blue eyes of his and everythingthat had just happened vanished from my mind. Though everything came back when my name got said.

"Sookie I'm sorry, I-" Mike started but something cut him off.

I turned my attention over to Mike was on the staircase and he looked mad. He wasn't looking at me though, it looked as though he was staring at Eric? Oh, right! I had totally forgotten that they have a history. I look back at Eric to see him staring daggers into Mike. I had no idea of what to say, or if I should say anything at all. So I kept quiet and kept them have their stare-down, just waiting the other on to blink.

"Eric." Mike finally broke the awkward silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" Eric says casually. "I'm moved back to town."

"How nice."

I feel really bad, even more because Eric still has his arms around me. I didn't want to say anything becuase it made me feel safe, especially now that I had broken up with Mike and that he was at the top of the stairs, just watching over us. It was kinda creepy.

"Would you mind taking your hands off of my girlfriend now, Northman?" Mike asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"_Ex-_girlfriend." I quickly correct him and he glares at me. I look up at Eric and seemes that he's happy with my answer because he has a slight smile on his lips.

"If Sookie want me to let her go, I want her to ask me herself." Eric said.

"Do you think that you can just waltz in here and take my girlfriend?" Mike says coldly as he makes his way down the staris.

"No, I don't, becuase I'm not you."

I was starting get worried that this may turn into a fist-fight if I don't get one of them out of here. They were staring at each other as if they were trying to kill the other with his look. I had to get them apart and I knew who I would take with me.

"Eric, could we please get out of here?" I ask him, tugging at his arm.

He reluctantly broke his stare with Mike to look over at me. He searched my eyes for a moment before saying, "Sure, let go."

As we start to walk towards the front door, Mike suddenly grabs Eric's shoulder and hit him in stomach, making Eric get down on one knee.

"Mike, what the fuck are doing?!" I scream at him and rush over to Eric. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eric groan and stands up, rushing over Mike. He didn't have time to defence himself before Eric punches him in the jaw so hard that Mike falls straight on his back on the marble floor.

"Oh my god!" I run over and takes Eric's hand, dragging him away from Mike before he can hit him again or kick him. "Eric stop! Let's just go, please?"

Eric looks back at me with anger in his eyes, but I know it's not directed at me. It quickly turns into sorrow and confusion. He shakes his head a little before glancing back at Mike who carefully touches his broken jaw and hisses in pain.

"Eric?" I lightly touch his cheek making him look down at me. I give him a sly smile. "C'mon, let's go. He's not worth it."

He smiles back and nods his head. He takes my hand and we start toward the door but, once again, get's held back when Mike speeks up, again...

"You'll regret this, Northman!" he says as clear as he can with a ruined mouth. "I promise, when you least expect it I'll ruin everything for you."

"You've already tried that once before, remember how that turned out?" Eric says, his voice cold as ice.

Mike only growled his response and narrowed his eyes. I was a little scared at that moment, I had never seen him this way. But, then again, I don't think I never really knew Mike.

"Shall we go Sookie?" Eric asks me, bringing back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**There you go. Hope it was enough for now? **

**Next time I'm double up with the chapters, just FYI ;) ****Have a nice day!**

**See ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got the next chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

**BTW; I own no of the main characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?" Eric asked once we were outside.

"I don't know?" I sighed. "You got an idea?"

"Hm, how about the beach?" he suggested. "I heard they were having a bonfire tonight."

"Sounds fun, but do you have a car?" I asked looking up at him. "Because I drove with Mike and I'm not planning on inviting him."

Eric lightly chuckle and said, "I have a car, it's not far from here."

I had my eyes focused on our feet as we walked to his car in silence. When Eric stopped I looked up to see a shiny red Corvette c6.

"Wauw, you've go a Corvette!?" I ask all ecstatic.

"Yeah, it's my baby." Eric chuckled.

"I can understand why,"

"You like cars?" he asks.

"I love cars, but I'm not a total freak with them. I just know the types and that stuff." I say shyly.

"I like you more and more with every thing I learn about you."

I can't stop the blush that is creeping up from my chest and spread on my face. Eric laughs softly which tells me that he noticed my blush, and it only makes me eve redder than his Corvette.

Eric let go of my hand to open the passengers door and offers his hand to help me in. I take it with a smile. I had to be careful with how I got in, I wouldn't want to flash something I shouldn't.

I got in awkwardly but without showing anything. Eric closed my door and went over to the drivers side and got in himself. He looked over at me and gave me a quick smile before turning on the engine, making it _vrrum _in the progress. I giggle. Because I loved the sound of an engine make that sound, but also because I knew that Eric did it in my favor._  
_

"Ready to go?" Eric asks me, turning to me and flashes me a, rather hot, grin.

"Sure am," I respond with a grin of my own.

Eric pulls away from the house and makes his down the long driveway before coming onto the street road. We skip down the street, making a few heads turn. We drive in a comfortable silence, though Eric's Ipod plays softly in the background. Right now 30 Seconds To Mars' _Hurricane _is playing.

They're one of my favorite bands and not many of the people I know have ever heard of them before, which shocks me deeply.

"You know, I like you more and more with every thing I learn about you." I repeat his words.

"Oh yeah?" Eric grins. "Out of pure curiosity, why is that?"

"Because you're the first I've come across that also listens to 30 seconds to mars."

"Really?" Eric asks, shock written all over his handsome face.

"Yeah, funny huh?" I said.

"What a coincidence, you're my first too." he turns his head and smirk at me, making me blush again.

I try a will my blush away before it can reach my face, but I'm in no luck with that and it makes Eric chuckle when he sees it, again. Eric spares me more embarrassment, for now, and goes on with the conversation.

"So, which is your favorite song?"

"Oh, they've made so many good ones,"

"True," Eric says before I could move on.

"But if I had to choose it would be _100 Suns." _I finally say.

"Good choice," Eric grins.

"And what about you? What yours?"

"I think it's _A Beautiful Lie." _

"Good choice," I giggle and he laughs with me.

We arrived at the beach about 20 minutes after we left Amelia's house. We could see the bonfire from where Eric parked the car. The flames stood and lit up the dark evening sky. They had sat up speakers in a tent not far from the fire and music was floating through them, filling the air. People were dancing around the fire while other were sitting in the sand talking, drinking and laughing.

Everybody seemed to have a good time and was just relaxing and having fun.

I hadn't realized that Eric had left the car until he opened the car door on my side. He, once again, offered his hand to help me out. I took gratefully and got out of the car. We walked down to the beach to join everyone else hand in hand.

Eric stopped a few feet away from the fire, asking if I wanted to go closer or if this was okay. I said it was fine here and we sat in the sand, enjoying the night.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eric asked after a few minutes of silence. "I noticed they had a cooler over by the tent."

"Uhm, sure. Water, if they have that?" I smiled as he got up.

"I'll be right back." Eric said and walked over to the tent.

I turned my attention back to the bonfire and got lost in its relaxing flames. I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until two hands went around my face, covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said in a husky tone and I gasped.

"Damon?" I said and the hands went away and I immediately turned around to see him stand there. I got up from the sand and hugged him into a tight hug. "Omg, what are you doing here? Last I heard from you you were in Italy."

I pulled back so I could see his face. He still had his dark brown, almost black, slightly shaggy hair, crystal blue eyes that you could see from a mile and as he smiled you could see that his teeth were just as snow white as they were when he left.

"I decided that I wanted to come home to my Sookie," he said smiling broadly. "I've missed you, it's been so long."

"I missed you too." I said and hugged him again. "I still can't believe you're home. I can see you haven't changed much, you pretty much the same."

He was wearing a plain white dress shirt, the first two buttons open, navy blue jeans and black boots. His style wasn't so different than when he left. It made me happy that he hadn't changed more than I would prefer.

"Well, I know you don't like it when I change things about myself."

"Oh, but excuse me for not wanting to change something that's already perfect." I wink.

"You really do know how to stroke a guys ego, don't you?" Damon grins and nudge my shoulder.

"Only when it's yours." I say, nudging back.

"Hey, I saw you arrive with that tall guy," Damon started. "Where is he, I saw him walk up to the tent."

"Yeah, he went up to get something to drink." I blush.

"Oh, you're blushing." Damon states with a smirk. "Who is he?"

"His name is Eric and he is very sweet."

"Is he your boyfriend? 'Cause last I heard you were with that Mike guy."

"I broke up with Mike earlier tonight." I say quietly not really wanting to talk about it. "And me and Eric aren't together."

"Yet," he says.

"Why do you say that?"

"Please, Sookie, I can see when you're smitten and this Eric guy has you hooked."

"Would you shut up now?" I laugh.

"Okay, okay." he cave, raising his hands in surrender. "But I'm not letting this go."

"Tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine."

I look over mu should when I hear someone moving towards us in the sand. I look up the long legs that belongs to Eric and immediately smile when my eyes reach his face. He smiles back.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were?" I said.

"Sorry, I got caught up with some old friends." Eric said and sat down on my right side since Damon is on the left side. Eric and Damon exchange looks and they both direct their glances at me.

"Oh right, sorry." I hurriedly say when I realize they don't know each other. "Damon, this Eric a new friend of mine. Eric, this is Damon, my best friend."

* * *

**There. I'll be posting the other one once I'm done with it. **

**Hope you liked this one :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got done with the second of two as I promised. Enjoy!**

**BTW; _almost _everything belongs to Charlaine Harris ;)**

* * *

"Hey, nice to meet you." Damon says and reach his hand over my legs to shake Eric's.

"Likewise," Eric said and takes Damon's hand. "Where did you and Sookie meet?"

"In high school." Damon said. "We had math, biology and history class together. We were put together for a project in biology and that's where everything started."

"Yeah, high school was fun," I smile.

It was fun, I wish I could go back in time and take high school all over again. It was my best years and it was because of Damon. We had never been more than friends, dating was weird for us. We had tried, because why wouldn't we? We was always together; before school, during school and after school.

Everyone at our school thought we a couple because we spent so much time together. It was actually tiring to always say that we weren't a couple, but just best friends. A lot of my friends kept telling me that you couldn't be _just best friends _without ever being more than. But they didn't know me and Damon's relationship, so of course they would Be judging about it sometimes.

I hadn't seen Damon since he went to Europe to study the culture of each country and taking pictures of, well, everything While away. He's been gone for just over a year. I hadn't seen him since I saw of at the airport. We has spoken over the phone and texted, he's also sent me al kinds of postcards from al the countries he has visited. So it isn't like I haven't heard from him.

"Look, Sook, I have to get moving but I'l call you tomorrow, okay?" Damon said and got up from the sand and brushed himself of.

"Sure, I'll see you later then." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you Eric." Damon said and waved.

"You too." Eric said smiling, waving back.

"Bye,"

And with that Damon walked of towards his car. Me and Eric sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Eric broke it by saying, "He seems nice."

"He is," I replied. "That's why he's my best friend."

"Have you..." Eric started but trailed off.

"Have we what?" I asked looking over at smiling.

"Have you ever been more than best friends?" he asked in a low voice.

I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it. It has just been so long since anyone has asked me that, and also because it sounded like Eric was a little jealous.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Eric asks, looking a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just," I pause, trying to get my laughter to a minimum. "It's just, you don't know how many times I've been asked that question. I can't help but laugh at it now, I'm sorry."

"It's fine,"

"Anyway, to answer your question; yes." I said. "But it was only dating, it never turned into more. It got more awkward the more we tried to be a real couple. So we stopped before it would ruin our friendship."

"Well that's understandable," Eric said and paused before continuing. "I know what's that like, I've been in the exact same situation."

I didn't expect that, but I was interested in hearing his story. It would be nice to have someone who _actually_ understood you.

"Really? What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, it was basically the same story as yours except our relationship got too weird in the end, and we started avoiding each other until school was over." Eric said sadly. "And I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, Eric I'm sorry." I took his hand in mine for comfort.

"It's okay, Sookie, it wasn't your fault." he said smiling.

"I know, but still. I _am_ sorry it didn't work out for you guys to be at least friends."

"It was a ling time ago, I barely remember her now."

We sat in silence, just staring at the bonfires flames staring to lower. People had started to just sit and talk or watch the fire as Eric and me were doing. It nice and peaceful. The clock was nearing 11:30 pm and I was starting to get a little heavy in the eyes, but I didn't want to say goodnight to Eric just yet.

I turned my gaze over to his face and just watched him deep in thought. I watched as the flames from the fire lit his face up in such a beautiful way, it was making me see him from a different side - if you can say that?

"A penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

He turned to me and smiled, "I was just thinking of how this day started out and how it will end. So far I don't have any complaints."

"Me neither." I said. "This night has turned out better than I thought."

"It has, if you don't count the fact that our friends set us up to go to an orgy and that your boyfriend hadn't cheated on you." Eric said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, you definitely have to minus that." I laugh softly. "But meeting you tonight and seeing Damon again definitely helped making up for those."

"I couldn't agree more," Eric said looking me directly in the eye.

He scoots backwards and over towards me, making me wonder he's doing. My answer gets answered as he directs me in between his legs. He wraps his arms around my waist, clasping them over my stomach. I lean back into him, feeling safe in his arms. His chest was hard yet so soft. Everything just felt so perfect in that moment.

We sat like that just observing the the bonfires flames until it was almost completely died out. Eric and I drove home when it was about 4 am in the morning and made plans to meet later when we both had gotten some sleep.

It wasn't such a bad night after all...

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked and I'll see next time! :)**


End file.
